Power Rangers Supersonic Force
Power Rangers Supersonic Force is based on and an adaption of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis In 1971, Doctor Adkins was researching how to transform the planet Shorix into a green, lush world, and tested his research by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Milky Way Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their child. Tobor-G6 took Cody back to Earth and Tobor raised him. 20 years later, he met four friends when they all became teachers in the same college. Soon, the five college teachers became a space team of freedom fighters, known as the Supersonic Force, and their commander gave them morphers that make them become Power Rangers. The Milky Way Empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive. The Supersonic Force descend from the vehicles and confront the Milky Way Empire. The five Rangers have been developing the Supersonic technology and training hard in case Blackhole attempts to invade Earth. Now, the five college teachers are ready to battle with the familiar foes as the Power Rangers Supersonic Force. Characters Rangers Allies *Commander Rick Maddox: Commander of the World Defense force who gave the rangers their morphers to become the Power Rangers Supersonic Force. Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. *Tobor-G6/Supersonic Cannon: Voiced by Alison Viktorin. Based on Arthur-G6. *The Stay Tooned Gang **Fiddle: Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons. **Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the group's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. **Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. **Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the group and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the toons, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. **Pixel: Pixel is the group's unofficial leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the group. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. **Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the other toons. **Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain. **Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. **Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy. Villains: The Milky Way Empire *Blackhole: The Milky Way Emperor. Portrayed by Robert Carlyle. *Hemithea: The Milky Way Empress, inspired by the Supreme Leader from Captain EO. Portrayed by Jennifer Morrison *Captain Omnicron: Based on Captain Garoa. Portrayed by Tohoru Masamune. *First Captain Drakkar: Based on First Captain Chevalier. Portrayed by Mike Mizanin. *Eridani: Based on Galactic Scientist Doldora. Portrayed by Minae Noji. *Orithyia: Based on Galactic Fang Zaza. Portrayed by Maryse Ouellet. *Kentaurus: Based on Galactic Swordsman Billion. *Arcturus: Based on Galactic Merchant Dongoros. *Abyss Rangers: Based on Ginga Sentai Gingaman. **Abyss Red **Abyss Blue **Abyss Black **Abyss Pink **Abyss Yellow **Abyss Green *Crabats: Based on the Batzler Soldiers. *Torture Toons: Enemies of the Stay Tooned Gang. **Beaver & Bighead: The exact same duo from Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, parodies of Beavis & Butthead. **Tazzel: A trigger-happy gangster blue rabbit. **Dredula Duck: The official co-leader of the Torture Toons, a lookalike of Daffy Duck with sharp teeth. **Red Tentacle: An alien tentacle with a great IQ, and the co-leader of the Torture Toons. **Duscle Devil: Dredula's pet green flesh-eating Tasmanian Devil. **Mildgrove: A yellow dragon who is a great jumper. **Rylan Copperwood: A Jason Voorhees wannabe dwarf. **Igorek: Murderous Cossack puppet who acts like Chucky and Slappy the Dummy. **Hibis: A small orange cat who packs quite a punch. **Skullrot: A living skeleton with his bony fingers sharpened to claws. **Night Stalker: A black ghost who camouflages himself in dark areas. **Barush Beigan: An underground boxing champion whose punches can easily give big bruises to his opponents. **Mr. Steelberg: A corrupt businessman who owns a toxic waste company and a casino hotel in Hill Valley, named "Steelberg's Pleasure Palace". **Zeebo Slapstick: A fireball-juggling weasel. **Killtron: Killtron is the Magic Death Robot. Vehicles *Supersonic Hawk Cycles **Hawk Cycle 1: Supersonic Force Red's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 2: Supersonic Force Blue's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 3: Supersonic Force Black's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 4: Supersonic Force Pink's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 5: Supersonic Force Yellow's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 6: Supersonic Force Green's motorcycle. *Supersonic Hovercraft: Based on the Hoverstar II. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Supersonic Advance!!" *Cody: Supersonic Force Red! *Joseph: Supersonic Force Blue! *Myles: Supersonic Force Black! *Karla: Supersonic Force Pink! *Hannah: Supersonic Force Yellow! *Tyrone: Supersonic Force Green! All: At the Supersonic speed of light! Power Rangers Supersonic Force! Arsenal *Supersonic Changer Brace: Supersonic Ranger's transformation devices. The individual Supersonic Rangers transform by shouting out "Supersonic Advance!!". Cody, Isaac, and Miles have S-Changer Braces (wristband changers). Karla and Hannah have S-Changer Compacts (pendant changers). The S-Changer Braces must be fully removed from the brace into a male Supersonic Ranger's hand to be used; while the S-Changer Compacts can transform without special methods. *Supersonic Blaster *Supersonic Sword *Twin Array Double Frisbees *Dual Yo-Yo *Power Knuckle *Jaw Puncher *Supersonic Baton *Supersonic Shield *Supersonic Whip *Supersonic Drills *Supersonic Protection Armor *Supersonic Cannon: When Tobor-G6 fly out from base and transform into Supersonic Cannon. as a Finishing Move. Zords *Supersonic Base: The command center and living quarters of the Rangers. Built by Doctor Adkins it was used to travel to Shorix and later to escape from there. It has a powerful defense system with multiple weapons. It even they stored three zords later on a Cosmo Shuttle, been placed on the Launch Platform on the back of the base. (based off the Magma Base) *Supersonic Megazord/Supersonic Trailer **Jet Alpha Zord **Carrier Beta Zord **Land Gamma Zord *Cosmo Shuttle/Cosmo Star Megazord: Based on Star Five. *Supersonic Ultrazord: Based on Superfive Robo. *Max Megazord: Combination of Supersonic Ultrazord and Supersonic Base; based on Max Magma. Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter